


Prompt write: Things

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the idea that you write based on a prompt:<br/>Some taken from other people's posts and some from my own head -<br/>Things you said when you thought I was sleeping.<br/>Things you said when drunk.<br/>Things you did when I was gone.<br/>Things you tried to feed me..<br/>Things you said when we first met.<br/>Things you gave me<br/>Things we said instead of ' I love you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt write: Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly being posted so I can get my RL hubby to read my work. It is just some simple frivolous fluffy kind of stuff.  
> Plus I really like my Cathar Smuggler, so starring her and her romance with Corso seems to be something enjoyable.

**_Things you said when you thought I was asleep: (Adult content) Set on Belsavis, so they already have a relationship._ **

They were camping on Belsavis, in the back of a Republic base, in a secluded corner. Corso was tired but sat up to keep watch. He watched the stars, he watched the horizon, but always his eyes were drawn back to her. So he watched her as she slept, soft snores coming from her pile of blankets. At least Zy would deny that she was snoring, she claimed she never snored.

Corso poked their fire watching the sparks jump a little and placing more wood so the flame recovered from being low. With light to see Zy by he grinned foolishly, this lovely Cathar woman was his Captain. Her black fur reflected the firelight, and Corso wondered how it would feel to simply stroke her fur. His heart skipped as he thought about touching her. She might not know it, but he had been in love with her from the first question out of her mouth.

“Got a name?” She had asked. Fact is, he saw her arrive on Ord Mantel with that ship of hers, flying in between the raining attack of separatists, and landing without a scratch, and wondered at her courage. It helped he had now been with her for more than a year, he enjoyed her sense of humour and she was beautiful.

“Captain” he whispered “You really are beautiful, I am pretty sure I'm madly in love with you.”

“Say that again Corso?” Her voice was low and silky. The just woken up kind of tone.

Corso coughed “I ah..”

“Well I did hear you …” She sat up and stretched moving to sit with him.

“Then I don't need to say….” He started only to be interrupted by her hand on his shoulder. 

“Still…” She grinned up at him, green eyes flashing cheekily. She quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Corso was stunned, much like a hunted prey he sat and allowed her to kiss him again.

“So Corso,” she said “will you say it again?”

He tried to say something witty, but it came out as gibberish. Geesh this woman had an effect on him.

“Corso" she feigned apology "do I affect you that much?”

“Captain,” he finally found his ability to talk again “if I admit you do…”

“Interesting.” She spoke the word like it was a purr 

“Is it?” He asked curious as to what Zy’lixia was thinking.

“To me yes. You are one of a kind Corso, you make me wanna be a lady..” Her gaze lowered slightly and he realised there was pain behind that thought, he wanted to hit whoever decided to treat Zy as anything but a lady. “You also make me want to be a wild woman..think I will go with the second” She grinned at him, moving to pull him over to her bed.

“Ah..” Corso found his words gone again as she unbuttoned his shirt.

“I can stop… Want me to?”

He shook his head as she bent to kiss him again. Deftly removing his top as she did so.  She gasped appreciatively, his muscled chest now clearly holding her attention. All the shooting and running around they did kept them both rather fit. His heart skipped as she went to undo her own shirt.

“Let me help you…” He offered, she trailed a now unoccupied hand over his chest, and then it was his turn to gasp appreciatively. Covered in soft black fur he was amazed just how attractive she was. 

“So lovely.” He said running his hands over her fur.

“You ever been with a Cathar before?” She asked frowning a little.

“No.” He admitted. 

She gave a soft laugh.

“Then this should be different for you.”

He kissed her, not caring if it was different, just caring that she was his. His to keep.

Her claws were sharp, and she ran them possessively over his back as they came closer to each other. A few bites and scratches wouldn't hurt.

 

The fire crackled, and Corso startled. They had fallen asleep some hours ago, the faint line of sunrise showed now. He shifted, looking at Zy as she was curled up against him. Rough vibrations coming from her was a purr he knew, she was lovely in the morning light as well, her black fur looked soft, almost downy and he could easily snuggle down next to her again. 

“Know you are asleep..” He whispered

“Am not.” She giggled then, a sweet a sound as anything he had heard.

“Well since you are awake, Zy, I love you.” 

“I love you too Corso.”  The words bought a grin to his face. It did not matter to him that they were going to be spending the day chasing crooks, but the only thing that mattered was Zy’lixia.

 

**_Things you said when drunk. In chronological order this would go at the start. They really don't know each other that well. Zy is really good at drinking and not appearing drunk._ **

On Coruscant there is a few out of the way cantina where you can go to get raging drunk and no-one will care. Dealers Den is one, but the Black Sun had also rated high on that list. Zy was in the Dealers Den - conveniently avoiding people who might know her, and lounging near the counter drinking.

Zy was annoyed at everyone, Skarvik still had her ship, and that was reason enough, but something did not sit right about Darmas, their contact here and so she was sitting at the bar shovelling glasses of Corellian rum down her throat in an attempt to drown her sorrows.

“Captain?” Corso frowned as he saw a row of empty glasses.

“What?” She snapped at him, realising quickly she needed another drink.

“Just looking for you…” He gestured to the glasses “ how much have you had?”

“Not enough.” For someone who had drunk about six Corellian rums she was surprisingly articulate, her voice was clear and she did not sound at all drunk.

“Have a few rounds with me Corso.” The small Cathar woman was a wonder, he realised after his first drink, since it took little to make him drunk. 

“Capn” he slurred after his third 

“You can't hold your liquor?”

“Nose. I can hold it. Just drinking it is the problem.”

Zy decided they were going to have to use her sister’s apartment at that point. Corso was in bad shape, and Zy couldn't be bothered trying to figure out what else to do. She half carried him to the taxi and told the guy where to go.

She had not expected Karlyri, head of Havoc squad to be home. Yet the telltale lights on showed that she was.So Zy kept to their unwritten rule and knocked.

A Cathar male opened the door, stared at her in shock (she still had Corso draped over her, and now he was singing). If Zy had not already been black, she would have blushed.

“Ah, hi….is my sis..”

Zy could tell that the guy in question was very much into her sister, he even smelt like her. Not that she would say anything. Unwritten rule of sisterhood was to keep each others secrets after all.

“Aric who is it?” Her sister came then, dressed in singlet and shorts she was obviously relaxing. 

“Zy!!” She pretty much screamed her sister's name “ been so long.. Oh your friend is drunk eh?” Zy nodded, and they helped her deposit him on the couch.

“Aric, my sister Zy’lixia and her friend…”

“Corso.” She sighed “my fault he's drunk.” 

“Joined you for a session…?” 

“Half of one.. Seriously bad week.” Zy looked annoyed and sad at the same time. It really had not been a good one.

“Capn” Corso sat up and slurred suddenly “You is soooo gorgeous.”

Karlyri tried not to laugh, failing in a snort as she retreated to the kitchen, as Zy nodded at Corso.

“Thanks Corso now have some of that nice caf..” 

Sober Corso wouldn't remember singing, hopefully not recall what he had said. She appreciated that he had tried to keep her company, but made note to not get him drunk next time.

 

**_Things you said when I was gone. (somewhere in the timeline before Belsavis, definitely before Voss and definitely the start of something..)_ **

The ship echoed with silence. Port Nowhere was their current dock. Half the crew had left for a break while the captain did some business. Corso was the last one standing on the bridge, he didn't really mind not going into the cantina cleverly disguised as a space station. Being drunk, after the first time with Zy, held no appeal. That girl could drink pirates under the table and not even have a hangover. 

“Really missing her though.” He said aloud to himself. He wondered what it would be like if she somehow disappeared or perish the thought got herself killed. Those thoughts made his heart feel like lead- he had grown used to her cheeky looks, used to her jokes, and even used to the silly beret she wore all the time. In fact he would go so far as to say, he cared a lot for her. Possibly even loved her.

He sat down quickly. He knew he had wanted to get close to her from the start. She was nothing l ike his first fiancé, Zy was stubborn, strong, and faster with a gun than anyone he had known. She had told him that she could take care of herself, and he believed it. He wanted to be there for the times she couldn't, and to just be there, like being around Zy was the best orbit to be in.

If something happened…. He thought to himself.. I doubt there would be anyone else like her. 

Zy was alone in her room, having gotten back from the bar some time ago. She was pacing however because something was niggling the back of her mind. Corso. 

She had tried to play to his treating her like a lady. Tried to get him to react differently.

“I am definitely no lady.” She muttered. Though she wondered why he did that? He had the whole world believing he was naive and just a farm boy. Yet every time she spoke to him he told stories of travelling, working with the peace corp. Almost as if he could pinpoint when he grew up. For Zy having uncovered a humble, gracious and very strong man under the naive exterior Corso was a marvel. She was used to being conned by guys -they get what they want and bail. So much so, she had been like that too. One night stands were fine, she honestly didn't care if that was all it was. Corso had disagreed, even tipsy and drunk he did not want to take the offered one night… He was different.

“I think I like him.” Zy admitted to herself “Goodness, he is different to any and every other man I've known.” Somewhere in Zy’s mind the idea that she should not throw away this relationship bubbled up, she needed to stop flirting with other men, if she hoped to keep that one.

She took a deep breath. Maybe Corso was still awake.

 

**Things you tried to feed me. (fluff pure and simple.. )**

Corso could cook. It was the first thought Zy had on seeing him in the kitchen. She almost wished he had an apron on, she decided he would look cute. Blinking her senses bought her back to the food. They tried to take turns cooking, though they had all agreed not to torture themselves on Guss’s cooking, apparently differences in cuisine and ability meant his food was not edible. Regardless, she liked to watch Corso cook.

“What's for dinner?” She asked jumping up to sit on a stool. 

“I'm making Ord Mantel surprise.” He replied with his usual grin.

“What is the surprise?” Zy said uncertain. 

“If I tell you it's no surprise now is it?”

“True but..” 

“You aren't allergic to anything are you?” He asked throwing a handful of spices into the pot. 

“I will quickly find out if I am.” She said “ but not that I know really…”

“Good, it's just you and me tonight.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah I wanted to make this for you. My mum used to cook it, and since we were just in Coruscant I thought I'd try…”

“But it's Ord Mantel surprise?”

“Yup.”

“Even though you got things on Coroscant?”

“Yup.” He grinned at her. He had obviously been planning this for some time.

“Wait if everyone else is out, is this a date?”

He stopped very still and she could almost hear his mind working.

“Would you like it to be?” He said hesitantly.

“Yes Corso, that would be nice.” She smiled at him.

“Well..” She could see nerves begin to twang in his mind.

“No stress, Corso. I got a bottle of Alderaan wine to share.”

The meal was a herby meaty stew with fresh vegetables and meat. During dinner they ate quietly, their hands occasionally meeting across the bread or reaching for more stew. The red wine provided a perfect accompaniment to the meal. 

“Wow Corso, I want to keep you!” She grinned

“Keep me?” 

“You can sure cook! I make one dish...and you might be glad it isn't my turn very often.” 

“Your mother didn't teach you to cook?” Corso seemed genuinely confused.

“Ah, no, my mother was taken away when I was really really little. Me and my sisters were basically dumped on the doorstep of a human Jedi. We were lucky he took us in.”

“Wow. I had no idea.” 

“Slavers can rot, let's not make this conversation more depressing” she grimaced and grabbed her wine.

“Let's go sit in the flight deck and stare out into space.” 

He followed her out and they sat watching the stars.

 

**Things you said when we first met. {really short... my Smuggler just asked his name.. but it was the way she did and his reply.. and all that)**

Zy’lixia, smuggler, small time criminal (not that she would ever admit it) and genius pilot, entered Corso’s life in a flurry of bullets, landing her ship solidly and jumping down to the ground, beret askew. 

“Got a name?” She had asked. For him her voice was honey, and it was like one of those moments where the sun shines only on the one. He had to shake his head to clear it.

“Corso Riggs.” He had said, his voice coming out nervously. “ Skarvik, we have a problem..”

His attention immediately shifted to the other man. Zy knew the other man already hated aliens, he almost sounded patronising when he congratulated her flying skill.

Zy on the other hand wanted to know his name because to her he was cute. She did not wish to refer to him as ‘that cute guy’ when she told her sister about the run. She had definitely noticed him at least.

 

 


End file.
